


Max Steel One-Shots

by artemix_taurus



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hispanic Character, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Whipping, im going to try my best with this so please forgive me, male/female but not really much of it in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemix_taurus/pseuds/artemix_taurus
Summary: Hi guys! Welcome to my first ever work on Ao3! This is my first time writing on here/writing/actually posting fanfiction. I LOVE the 2013 Max Steel tv series, that I didn't watch on tv I actually watched it on Netflix (it's not on there anymore fyi) and on YouTube, and I've gotten back into it recently (2020 the later half of it anyways) and I decided to make some fanfiction. Now here's the thing...I was originally going to start this fanfiction/one-shots and post it on Wattpad way back before I was on Christmas break, but then I got really lazy, thought of ideas, but lazy and didn't post. This Ao3 account of mine is new, but again I've gotten lazy and haven't uploaded. But now I'm getting out of my lazy rut and will be posting! Yay finally. But some things that I want to point out before you all really get into this: one these fics will be really gay, but I'm willing to write hetero slashes if requested. You can request oc's, characters from the show, or even characters from other fandoms-that's only if I know who the characters are. But other than that these one-shots will be gay. Second: not all of these one-shots will be for all audiences. Third, this is the first time I've written stuff like this so please forgive me.
Relationships: Berto Martinez/ Butch | Max Steel, Berto Martinez/ Parker (Max Steel), Berto Martinez/ Ragnok (Max Steel), Berto Martinez/ Ven-Ghan, Berto Martinez/Forge Ferrus, Berto Martinez/Max Steel, Berto/ Steel (Max Steel), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Max Steel One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if these one-shots are not that good. It's my first time writing fanfiction, so I apologize if they're not that good. Also please let me know what you guys think. And don't forget to leave comments and any request of pairings that you guys may or may nor have.

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first work of AO3, please forgive me if these one-shots aren't that good, not written as well as I can/could be, and if you don't like them. But if you don't like my one-shots or my work don't tell me that you don't like it, it isn't nice and I don't/won't take any hate, and I'd rather you tell me what parts you didn't like and tell me both how I can improve and what you'd like to see next time or how I could revise this chapter. 

So first things first let's get this out of the way: incase you couldn't tell by the tags or the tagged ships and/or other relationships that I've put up there these one-shots and following stories are gay! I myself am a person who supports and loves the lbgtq+ community and so any hate or disliking towards this fic, these amazing people, and otherwise will not be tolerated. Next: this is my first eve fic. It's not going to be that good and I understand that, so please don't expect anything super duper amazing. I'm very sure that I'll get better at writing fics as I go along, but for now they will not be that good. Third: I hope that you enjoy, and if you don't know about Max Steel (2013) then I highly recommend that you either look it up on YouTube to watch or feel free to look it up online and watch it on available websites and other places that you can find it. Lastly: you can request one-shots, ships that you don't see on here at the moment, and other things that you'd like to see in these one-shots down in the comments below. If there's anything else that you want to talk to me about or that you want me to explain, than feel free to leave your comments down below an I'll see you guys in my very fist one-shot either later tonight or tomorrow. 

With love your amazing and slightly introverted author  
~adios!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests for one-shots and/or pairings if you want to see those, and I can't to get started! You can also find this on wtpad-trying not to get called out by the AO3 my username is @fnaffive or you can look me up as Artemisa Purpura.


End file.
